


A Day at the Aquarium

by Goldenfire



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aquarium visit, F/F, Fish, Fluff, Humanstuck, Killer Whale, aquarium, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenfire/pseuds/Goldenfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meenah has a special surprise for Aranea at the aquarium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at the Aquarium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisaneko013](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kisaneko013).



> I wrote this for the Homestuck Secret Santa 2014. I had a TON of help from a friend who I will figure out how to credit later. Probably with his tumblr. I could not have done this alone, and I hope you all enjoy it.

Meenah stared blankly at her reflection while Aranea continued to babble on and on about information she already knew. Feferi was going to do most of the aquatic explanation, but it seemed that Aranea already knew what was going be said before it even was. Meenah knew most of what Aranea was talking about too, since she was the daughter of the Head of Marine Biology at the aquarium. That sort of familial relation lead to a significant amount of knowledge or marine life, whether she asked for it or not. Her demeanor, however, was mixed with boredom and anxiety, from already knowing what they were going to see, and on what she was planning to do in the very near future. She blinked out of her zoned out state as her mother spoke up, interrupting Aranea.

Feferi sighed. "I thought you were going to let me be the tour guide this time."

Aranea shrugged. "I'm sorry. I just get carried away sometimes. I love that I can see so much life and know how it all came to be. I like telling others about it so they can learn about it, too. It’s fascinating information. Take that tiny little pistol shrimp," she said while pointing at the glass in front of Meenah.

Meenah focused on the minuscule creature, while Aranea continued to explain fact upon fact about this decapod. She glanced at her watch, which told her it was 11:54. "Almost time", she murmured to herself.

Feferi had been listening to Aranea, rolling her eyes but smiling as she listened to the girl. she checked her watch too, mirroring her daughter, and clapped her hands once to stop Aranea. "Alright! I think it's a good time to stop for lunch, don't you?" She suggested, bulldozing over Aranea's miniature speech about shrimp.

Aranea checked her phone. "Is it that time already?" She murmured, surprise registering on her face. Meenah grinned.

"Yeah it is. Lunch time!" She was a bit too excited for lunch, but it might have been a chance to have Aranea talk about something besides fish that had her in such a mood. The three of them headed towards the cafeteria, picking out meals. The typical cafeteria options were available. Aranea continued to chatter on about a type of fish she spotted at the last second, while Meenah marched on, almost not hearing her girlfriend as she focused on her upcoming opportunity. Feferi left the girls to eat, giving them a bit of time to themselves.

As soon as her mother was out of earshot, Meenah turned to Aranea and said, "Ok, we have half-an-hour. Let's skip lunch and do something fun for a change!”

Aranea protested, "But this is fun. And I'm hungry!"

"Keep your voice down", she said as she got up from her seat. "We’ve got to be quiet, if we're gonna do what I've got planned.”

Aranea frowned, though it was more of a scowl. "Is it illegal?”

Meenah waved it off. "Shell no. We'll be fine. Come on, I listened to you bubble on aboat fish facts I already knew all mornin', let's do something I actually like. I know you'll enjoy it.”

"I am not reassured about the legality of what you want me to do. Can we at least eat first?"

"It's not a good idea to eat and then go swimming."

"Swimming?!? What do you plan on doing?”

“Shhhhhhhhshshshshsh shhhh!" Meenah hushed her, glancing around. "Shush."

"Meenah Peixes, what you have in mind is not legal at all, is it?"

"Shore it is!" For her. "Trust me, okay?" As the daughter of an employee, and as an employee herself, she had special privileges that she could make use of. It was entirely legal for her to do what she was going to do. For Aranea, however, it was not.

"Then what do you have planned?"

“You’ll sea. It’s a surprise.”

Aranea crossed her arms and stewed it over for a minute, weighing the pros and cons of doing something probably illegal with her girlfrond. Girlfriend. Oh whatever! Meenah could see it in her eyes. She was giving in. It was so obvious... She didn't wait on her stubborn girlfriend and dragged her down the corridor to their destination. Aranea huffed and pulled her arm free.

"I can walk just fin myshelf thanks." She wasn't really upset at all. If she were, then there would've been considerably less fish puns in that sentence.

Meenah smiled as she pushed the door open to reveal a massive fish tank, "We're goin' swimmin'!" She declared, grinning from ear to ear, “And we aren’t swimmin’ alone.” Meenah continued to lead her up to the rim of the tank. As she did, she hoped she had trained him properly… Everything relied on the next few moments.

Aranea frowned. "What are you talking about..? Meenah, what lives in this tank?" Did anything even live in this tank? It looked to be one of the showroom tanks that linked up with a couple other tanks where fish were actually kept.

The peaceful silence of the room was shattered, as the creature that was hidden suddenly revealed itself. I was a whale of a whale, a Killer Whale to be exact. Meenah stood her ground, grinning still in place, while Aranea reflexively flinched, while releasing a tiny scream. The whale landed with a huge splash back into the tank, sending a wave of water over the two girls. Aranea ducked, barely registering it in time to dodge behind Meenah, who just laughed and turned around, kneeling on the side of the tank. "Hahahaha! Awesome, it worked!"

"You plan on swimming with a Killer Whale!?!?”

"Shell yeah I do! Robert is a big ol' sweetheart! He'd only ever hurt his dinner!”

Aranea shifted uneasily from foot to foot. "You're insane. You're well and truly insane." She stated, crossing her arms and shivering in the chill air conditioned air. Robert the killer whale floated to the edge of the tank and flopped up a little bit, booping Meenah in the stomach. She sat back hard, but laughed and hugged his snout.

"Naaah. He's a sweetie. Mom trained him from when he was little." She slid back and picked up a bucket of fish, tossing him one. He nommed it and swam around the tank a few times. "I'm gonna go get a wetsuit on. You don't have to swim with us, 'Ranea. No pressure." Meenah set off to change leaving her girlfriend and the whale alone for a few moments. She came back quicker than Aranea expected. "I'm used to changing pretty quick. I have been doing this since I was little, ya know."

Aranea nodded, and glanced up from keeping a nervous eye on the big 'fish' with sharp teeth. "Yeah. Still, I thought you'd take longer."

Meenah shrugged. "I know these things bother you, so I wasn't aboat to leave you alone with him for longer than I had to. Okay?"

Aranea relaxed. "Thanks, that's reassuring. What do you plan on doing with him anyway?”

"Just going for a swim, having some fun. We've been working on some stuff for the show, actually. Thought you might be interested in seeing some of it." Meenah suggested. She slipped into the water with him and pushed off the wall. The whale swam over and butted his head into her chest. She scratched at his nose, smiling. Aranea watched as the two play about, crouching down on the edge of the tank. Meenah ended up hanging on to Robert’s fin, and letting him swim her around underwater for a full minute. That in itself was impressive. The fact that the whale came right up without any visible prompting was even cooler, and put Aranea even more at ease. He swam Meenah to the edge, and she boosted herself out off his nose, turning and picking up the fish bucket again. “Come on Aranea. Feed him a fish, he’s being super good today.” She held out the bucket.

Aranea hesitated, but reached out and took a fish. It was slimy and gross, and she made a disgusted sound. All the same, she tossed it to the whale, who made a few pleased clicks and swallowed it down. She had to admit, that was… just a little endearing. She fed him another fish, slowly, until he slid up next to her and opened his mouth in what she could only describe as a smile more terrifying than Meenah’s. Aranea scrambled back a bit. Meenah was there, catching her.

“Hey… No pressure. Chill. Relax. He ain’t gonna hurt you. He likes you. Go on, give him a pat, I’m right here with you.” She took Aranea’s hand, and guided it to an extended position. Aranea let out a shaky breath, and pressed her palm to the whale’s nose, slowly. He closed his mouth, looking up at her with big, warm eyes. He really was a sweetheart, and Aranea, relaxed, smiling. This wasn’t nearly as bad as she’d assumed it would be… In fact… It was kind of nice.


End file.
